


Promise.

by kcsantos



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcsantos/pseuds/kcsantos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t help but wonder if she was scared for him, for not remembering him, because that was how he was feeling. The thought of loosing her forever was scary, the rest he could handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story.  
>  This was my first thomesa fanfiction and it was originally posted on my tumblr. This had no beta and english is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

_Thomas wake up._

Said her voice in his head causing him to open his eyes. Blue eyes looked at him, piercing him as if they could see through his eyes and body, as if they look right into his soul. 

“Tom,” she called again and smiled. 

Thomas sat on his bed and looked at her while rubbing his eyes.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

She shrugged and looked around the room.

“It’s not really the first time we do this, isn’t it?” she said.

Thomas smiled and looked more closely to her.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Teresa sighed and sat on the floor, leaning against the bed.

“I guess… I’m a little scared Tom,” she talked without looking at him, as if she didn’t wanted him to see just how much that was affecting her. “I don’t know what is going to happen with us, and this is freaking me out.”

“Hey,” said Thomas sitting beside her on the floor.

She looked over at him and her eyes held a sadness that made him feel everything that was going to happen much more stronger than before. He wanted to make her feel better, to show her that everything would be alright.

“It’s okay, I’m scared too,” he said.

“Of course you are. We both know that between you and me, I’m the stronger one so if I’m scared, you are too,” she smiled, but her smile didn’t reached her eyes.

“Funny,” he said.

They didn’t said anything for a while, just stayed quiet beside each other. Thomas wondered what was going on her mind. He thought of speaking to her but didn’t knew what exactly to say. The truth was that the trials scared him much more than he was letting out. But he knew it was necessary, and she knew too. They were in this together.

“Teresa,” he said and she looked at him. Her blue eyes shining in the darkness. “We’re gonna be okay. I don’t know what might to happen with us, but we’re gonna make it. We’re gonna be alright. I promise you.”

Teresa looked at the floor again and a sad smiled played on her lips.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Tom,” she said. “By this time tomorrow you won’t even remember me, much less a promise.”

Thomas didn’t said anything, he only looked over at her. He thought that it wouldn’t matter if he would remember her or not, he was sure he could never let anything happen to this girl.

Teresa looked up again and saw him looking at her.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he replied quietly and looked down.

“I should probably go, it’s late,” Teresa said and got up.

Thomas got up too and they looked at each other.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said with an unsure voice.

Thomas felt an urge to hold her, to reach out for her. The same feeling he has been having for a while. And that feeling of protecting her, that was always there. His best friend. And he knew just how strong she was, how much she had been through and yet here she was, feeling as if the world was falling apart again. He couldn’t help but wonder if she was scared for him, for not remembering him, because that was how he was feeling. The thought of loosing her forever was scary, the rest he could handle it.

As if reading his thoughts, she took his right hand on hers. Thomas took a few steps closer to her without even thinking. She smiled as if to reassure him and he felt like everything was going to be alright. They wouldn’t lose their memories tomorrow, he wouldn’t enter the maze tomorrow. They would chat and have their lessons one more time. She would stay with him the whole time, cracking laughs when they shouldn’t.

Thomas thought of her words of just moments before, of how by that time tomorrow he wouldn’t remember her, and he felt the courage that was lacking invade his body. His other hand reach out and touched her face, feet taking the last few steps.

Teresa’s lips felt like the best thing in the world. And considering how fucked up everything was, that could be about right. Her lips were soft and somewhat sweet, she still had the smile when his lips touched hers.

Thomas had never done something like that, and neither had she. It was short, sweet and confused, and when it was over he didn’t knew if he could open his eyes right away. Maybe a part of him wanted to register everything about that moment. Her hands touched his face and she spoke in his mind.

_Tom._

But somehow her voice was fading, he opened his eyes but she wasn’t there. There was only darkness.

_Thomas…_

_I only ever… cared for…_

Thomas opened his eyes waking up of his dream. Or memory? He didn’t knew anymore. But it felt like every other time. He had lost count of how many times he had listened to her voice in his mind. Either a dream, a memory, or his mind traveling during the day, she was always there.

Her voice in his mind, her blue eyes in the dark, her presence in his life. Constantly.


End file.
